Yuura! On Stage
by sinistrosblack
Summary: "Over the years, she's never ceased to surprise me. From the first time I saw her dance, until now, it's been one surprise after another." [Genderbent] [Ballet AU] [basically I'm rewriting everything, but with women and ballet] [it's nice i swear]
1. Episode One, Part 1

**A word before we start. This is a rewriting of Yuri On Ice, but genderbent and as a ballet AU. Don't expect an original story, and don't bother to comment on the fact that I'm just taking the original storyline. That's the plan.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yuri On Ice, and have no rights whatsoever on the story and its characters.**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

Episode One, Part One : Easy as Pirozhki ! The Grand Prix of Tears

The three medalists join the jury on stage, still in their wonderful representation tutus. But it's Viktoria Nikiforov, 27 years old, who steals the spotlight in her light pink tutu, with her silver hair perfectly sleeked back as if she hadn't given a breathtaking performance the same afternoon . She accepts her gold medal, just another token of appreciation of her talent and glory, and smiles for the cameras.

While she's just radiating with happiness, I stand in the shadows of the toilets' corridor, scrolling through the news on my phone. I don't like what I see, but I can't seem to stop reading more no matter how Celeste, my ballet mistress, tells me to quit pouting.

"Katsuki at an all time low, will this season be her last in competition? Possibly." I sigh, and look at my mistress who is frowning at me.

 _Before we go any further, I believe a little presentation is required. My name is Yuura Katsuki! At 23, I'm one of the dime-a-dozen dancers recognized on the international scene. I have high hopes, but I finished last at my first Grand Prix final; I still can't accept what happened! I left home to join a great company in Detroit and worked hard to make it to the final. But the pressure had me binge eating before the event, then the family dog died… Mentally and physically, I was at my worst! So my big day became a big failure… Man… talk about self-sabotage._

Celeste wants me to cheer up, but I can't seem to achieve that so I just flee to the toilets to have some space. Once locked inside the red cubicle, I call mom. She'll know how to make me smile. I think.

"Hey mom… sorry, were you sleeping?

"Yuura-chan! No, Miko was here tonight and he drank like his usual self. He's keeping us awake so we can watch the final!"

"Oh, were you watching the livestream?"

"Of course, we had a special viewing for you!"

"A public viewing?! Are you kidding me mom, I'm gonna die!" I chuckle nervously, but hot tears start rolling on my cheeks.

"I'm sorry mom. I messed up." She's calling my name, but I can't speak to her. I just need to cry. Not only have I embarrassed myself in front of everyone and brought shame on Celeste's institution, my whole hometown had witnessed it all. The tears can't seem to stop now.

Suddenly a loud bang shakes my cubicle, and I quickly wipe my tears to open the door.

"Sorry, I-" You'll imagine my surprise as I find this year's Youth America Grand Prix gold medalist, Yura Plisetsky, standing there with dark eyes. The Russian Princess… looking at me like I'm a piece of trash. _What the hell?_

She points an accusing finger at me. "Hey." She says, her voice expressing clear disgust. "I'm competing in the senior division next year. We don't need two Yuras in the same bracket. Incompetents like you should just retire already. Moron!" She screams into my face, making me wince. She then turns away and struts out of the bathroom. I just stand back and watch her leave, flabbergasted. After all, she's kinda right. Incompetents like me don't deserve spots in such high ranks, and I'm only blocking the way to other girls. Even if I left the competition world, there'd be tons of talented young ballerinas rising through the ranks, prompt to replace me. Would it make any difference to anyone if I left?

Later in the evening, Celeste and I join the airport to take a plane back to Detroit, and I follow her steps half-mindedly.

"Katsuki!" I hear behind me. I turn around to see the commentator of the events, Newscaster Morooka. She was an amazing dancer back in her time, and started commenting dance events after she had retired. Maybe I should just do that. I greet her, but she just frowns.

"Don't give up yet, kid!" she scolds me. "You're too young to retire!"

I lower my gaze. "It's not like I've made a decision," I mumble. "Please don't make assumptions."

"What will you do after you graduate from college? Will you still train in Detroit?"

I appreciate that she's concerned with my career, but I'm not in the mood to talk about it right now. I just look around. "I still need to discuss this with coach Celeste."

"Listen to me. You got some real thinking to do." _I don't want to think right now._ "Will you keep going?" Outside a woman is holding a poodle pup, and my mind drifts back home, to my dog. My sweet Vicchan, who had passed away before I could even hold him one last time. _I'm sorry Vicchan_. "Maybe just part-time? You'll still have a chance back in Japan." _Sorry I couldn't come home_.

"Yura." I turn to the sweet voice that said my name. It's Viktoria Nikiforov, all changed from her stage costume into her National Team attire but her hair still in a bun. She's talking to the Russian Yura, who has her hood on and doesn't seem receptive to the conversation. "About your performance at the Youth America. The step sequence from the modern program could use more-"

"I won, so who cares?" moans the teenager. "Quit nagging, Viktoria."

"Yura! You can't talk that way forever!" scolds the Russian team coach, an old and bitter-looking woman. I just stare at them; they look so perfect, so unreachable. _If I have the opportunity someday, I'd like to-_

"A commemorative photo?" asks Viktoria, looking at me. "Sure thing." I snap out of my stare, and shy away from her eyes. I just turn around and leave; this is humiliating, and I've had my dose for today.

I was an idiot for thinking I could finally meet my idol and play on the same field as her.

 _March, a year later; Hasetsu station_

I get off the train at the Hasetsu station, and remove my mask from my mouth. I sigh. It's been five years since my last visit to Hasetsu, and a lot seems to have changed; this old station even has elevator tracks now. As mine arrives at the lower platform, a vision of horror strikes me: it's a full portrait of me, in about twenty copies, plastered on all the walls! " _We're rooting for you!_ " they claim, " _Hasetsu native ballet dancer Katsuki Yuura_ ".

Oh, my… but the shame is only beginning.

"Yuura!" chants a low voice behind me. No… "Why are you skulking around like that?"

"Miko!" I cry, turning to see my old ballet teacher. "What are you doing here?!"

"Welcome back after five long years!" he says, brandishing a "Welcome back" banner while in an attitude derrière. Of course, he always has to be extra. "Stand up straight, will you?"

"That's really not necessary..." Of course, Miko would know my exact arrival time. I should've guessed he would be there to pick me up.

"Hey, isn't that Yuura, the ballet dancer?" I turn to the sound of my name, and see some random people talking each other. "Sure looks like her to me. I haven't heard any news about her lately. What has she been up to?" Why do they all talk about me as if I wasn't there? It's so embarrassing!

"Remember she lost a big competition last year? Was it the Nationals?"another asks his friend.

I'm going to die of embarrassment. Actually scratch that, I'm already dead.

 _Anyway, hi everyone who cheered me on just because I'm from Hasetsu! I can't explain this to each of you, but I'll go ahead and explain it in my head, okay? The competitive ballet season generally starts in the fall, but I lost big time in the comprehensive Grand Prix finals early on….I couldn't shake off the failure, and lost again in the Nationals. I didn't make it to the Four Continents or the World Championships, so the season's over for me!_

 _I managed to graduate from college, but I ended things with my coach, and my future is unclear. I decided to come back home in the meantime. That's about it._

"Let me shake your hand" proposes some guy, coming nearer as I pass the gate of the station. I take a step back, and stop him.

"Sorry, I'm in a hurry."

"It doesn't cost you anything to shake hands! Be polite!" roars Miko, pointing an accusing finger at my face. "Viktoria Nikiforov is always nice to her fans, and you will be too you understand me?!" There he goes, hitting me in my weak points. So I shake hands with anyone who asks, even those who don't know even me, thanking them for their support while Miko encourages me to smile.

When we're done, he literally drags me out, pulling on my arm. He wants me to greet everyone in town for my big return. I try to distract him by reminding him than he has a ballet school to run, but he says that anyways the school is almost always empty nowadays.

"Hasetsu's losing more and more people. Hardly any kids are dancing these days." He smiles. "Having you back should cheer things up around here, Yuura!"

That's enough. I yank my arm away, and he looks at me, stunned. "I'm sorry," I say, my head hanging low. "I'm tired right now..."

"Oh, really?" He's not buying my excuse. "But everyone's dying to see you."

But I don't want anyone to see me. After the disaster I've pulled last year, the last thing I want is to see all the people I have disappointed. I just want to go home.


	2. Episode One, Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yuri On Ice, and have no rights whatsoever on the story and its characters.**

Episode One, Part Two : Easy as Pirozhki ! The Grand Prix of Tears

"I'm home." I announce as we arrive at the hot springs my parents own. I try to sound cheerful but my throat is tied.

"Hiroko!" yells Miko for my mom to hear. "I brought Yuura home!"

Mom comes down the hall running, all smiles and joy. "There you are Miko-sensei! Thanks for going to get her at the station. Yuura, welcome home!"

"Yeah, thanks mom." I look down shamefully. "Sorry it's been five years… I should've come to visit sooner."

"It's okay, no worries! I only wish I could've made it to your graduation! Want a pork cutlet bowl?"

"You know, you look like you lost weight Hiroko!" remarks Miko. Mum shakes her booty, giggling.

"You're so sweet, dear! What about you! No matter how much you drink, you never seem to gain a pound!"

I sense the wind changing for me and try to make a quick escape, but Miko is quicker.

"Yuura, I've been wondering ever since I saw you at the station… What kind of gut are you hiding underneath that bulky coat of yours?"

I leave on tiptoes, but he catches me by my backpack and yanks me back. "Off with the clothes!" He throws my coat, scarf and sweater away, before screaming in horror at the sight of my rolls. I am mortified.

Dad comes into the room at this very moment, laughing about the situation. "Wow- haha, you look just like your mom, Yuura!"

"Toshio! It's no laughing matter! A ballerina has to maintain a certain physique, and THAT ISN'T IT!" screams Miko, pointing at me as I whimper under his judgmental stare.

"You always did gain weight easily, but what can you do? How many pork cutlet bowls should we prepare for you tonight?" I appreciate that my dad doesn't nag me about my weight. Having Miko fat shaming me is enough, I don't need my family to join in.

"Uh, before that..."

"Of course dear, we understand," smiles Mom. "Go pay your respects."

Mom and Dad have set up a little temple for us to remember and honor Vicchan. It has framed pictures, his favorite toys and little stuff he liked. I light a candle and kneel in front of it.

"I'm sorry, Vicchan. I wish I could've seen you one last time." The door slides open behind me, and my older brother Miro leans against it. He's in the inn's uniform, and wears his usual bandana to hold back his dyed hair. He has new piercings on his cartilages.

"So you've decided to come home after all?"

"Miro, hi… You guys seem busy. I hope I'm not getting in the way."

"Nah, don't worry. How long are you staying, anyway? You gonna help out with the hot springs?" He takes out his cigarette pack, and places one at the corner of his lips.

"Well… I don't know."

"You got your degree, even know it took an extra year, so what're you gonna do with it?" He lights his cigarette, inhales a long puff and exhales. "I mean, if you wanna keep dancing I'll support you, but..."

"I guess… I kinda need more time to think it over."

"Sure. M'kay. Well, go soak in the hot spring. You kinda look like you could use it."

He was right, it was exactly what I needed. I soak for a few hours, then dry and join the main room where Miko is watching TV, a glass already in his hand.

"Ugh, I really wanted to go to the Championships. If only she'd qualified, she could've gotten me the dancers' room numbers!" he moans at the moment when I enter.

"So you only support me so it helps you stalk hot dancers, uh?" I tease him.

"Hey, that's only one of the reasons I support you!" he protests.

Viktoria Nikiforov is on TV, warming up before her performance. _"She'll be dancing last."_ comments the newscaster. _"What do you think we can expect from her tonight? If anyone can surprise us, it's-"_

"There's a match on another channel." A man at another table says, grabbing the remote. "Let's switch!"

Miko slams his glass on the table, diving for the remote. "You can change the channel when I'm done watching dancing!" I almost witness a free fight match between Miko and the man, but leave before they engage into it. I want to go practice.

Mom notices that I'm leaving. "You just got there, you're leaving already?"

"Sorry, I wanted to get some practice in." I start jogging away, and hear my mom telling me to take care. I run until the Castle Show Center, which is still open at this time.

"Excuse me!" I say, entering.

"Sorry, we're closed. You can come back tomorrow!" answers a voice from behind the shelves. I know that person, and somehow I knew I would find him right here, right now.

"Hey Yuno. Long time no see, uh?" Why am I being shy right now?!

"Is that you, Yuura?" He runs to me. "Well don't stand here like some stranger! Tell me how you've been! I bet you came to dance, uh? Go right ahead!"

"Really? You don't mind?" I say, taking off my hood and smoothing my hair down a bit.

"Nah, I'm guessing you don't want an audience. I'll make sure you're not interrupted." He winks.

Yuno is two years older than me. He was my ballet friend. He was a really great dancer when we were little. I grew up idolizing him. The King of Castle Show Center Hasetsu. He's still as handsome as ever. He would always defend me when other kids mocked my weight or dancing. I remember we would watch Viktoria on TV, then imitate her routines on the Show Center's big stage. I even got a poodle to do like Viktoria and impress Yuno.

I warm up a bit at the barre backstage, then put on my pointe shoes. I dip them in rosin out of habit, and try a few steps for my ankles. Yuno is sitting in the first row to watch me. I remove my glasses and hand them to him. "There's something I want you to see. I've been practicing this since the competition's ended. Will you watch?" He nods, so I join the center of the stage and take position. I hear Yuno softly gasping as he recognizes the opening. It's Viktoria's winning routine, which has a high level of difficulty. It was actually a pas de deux which Viktoria had adapted to dance it alone. Since you can't rely on your partner to hold you during technical moves, you need a lot of strength to do it. I remember seeing her perform live and being mesmerized by the beauty of her movements. I remember thinking: "I have to do this." And I did.

The routines ends on a series of fouettés which leave me breathless. I can deny it all I want, I'm really out of shape.

"You're freaking amazing! That was a perfect copy of Viktoria!" yelps Yuno, slamming his hands on the edges of his seat. "Honestly, I thought you were depressed!"

"I was. But it turns out being depressed gets pretty old after a while. I'd lost my love for dancing, and I wanted it back; I thought if I copied Viktoria like we did in the old days, it would help. I've been thinking."

Before I can add anything, three small heads pop out of nowhere from behind the stage curtains.

"My boys Chat, Basque and Bourrée! They're a lot bigger than the last time you saw them, right?" Right. I had forgotten about them.

"Wow! You really did get fat, Yuura!" says one of them.

"So you're retiring?" asks another.

"You've never had a boyfriend?" teases another.

Their father screams for calm, which only seems to produce the opposite effect. "Sorry, they're big fanboys!"

"Uh!" says another voice coming from backstage. "I'm telling you, those three are some of your biggest fans. Hey!" Taneeshi Nishigori grabs me by the nape of the neck with a surprising force, and taps on my gut no matter how much I protest. "You're even fatter than me!"

I can't say I've missed them, but I kinda missed them anyways.

"Come by to practice anytime." Taneeshi tells me, stroking her boys' hair. "The Nishigori family has got your back, you know that."

"You can do it Yuura! Work hard! Lose weight!" The boys encourage me.

A lot happened while I was away. For the most part I've ignored it: I focused on dancing and nothing else. I wish I knew what to do now. I want to keep dancing, but can I do it on my own?

A new morning rises on Hasetsu. After a bit of outside exercise, I come back home to watch TV in the common room. I switch channels to find a reportage on rising star Yura Plisetski, the one who had confronted me at the Grand Prix. They film her while she's practicing and stretching, and it's painful to my ego to say the least.

"Woah! Did you see her oversplits?! That's insane!" Seeing people of her talent is really difficult for me, although it should encourage me to be better. But I want to become better, as well. I'm going to do it, even if I don't know how. But someday, I'll dance on the same stage as Viktoria again.

My phone vibrates; it's Nishigori?

Nothing could have prepared me for that text. It's a link to a YouTube video untitled "Katsuki Yuura Tried to Dance Viktoria's Grand Pas de Deux variation". It already has millions of views, and people won't stop commenting. I call Takeeshi, shaking.

"Look Yuura, I'm really sorry." She apologizes, and I can hear Yuno screaming in the background. "The boys uploaded it, and it's gone viral." I want to die. Scratch that, I'm actually dead already. I'll just sleep until I decompose.

"Yuura!" It's mom. "You can't stay in your room forever! Come out and help shovel the snow." I put on my glasses. Snow? This late in the year? Pulling the curtains I see that there is indeed a nice layer of snow covering the cherry trees and the ground. Of course I couldn't know, I turned my phone off so I wouldn't get any calls… about my internet sensation.

I dress up, and grab a shovel to help remove the snow. Just as I open the door to go outside, I notice a giant poodle sitting right there, barking. "Vicchan?" The next thing I know, I'm pinned to the ground by the said dog, which is licking my neck. "You're too big, you couldn't be Vicchan. Hold on… this dog looks exactly like...no. There's no way-"

"Morning!" says Dad cheerfully from behind me. "Looks just like our Vicchan, eh? Her owner's a new guest, some good-looking young girl with an accent. She's in the spring right now."

I open my eyes wide in realization. My heartbeat quickens and I hastily get up and run to the spring, knocking everything in my way.

"You okay? Hey, Yuura!" calls Dad.

I run until I reach the outside bath, where like promised, she is soaking.

"V-Viktoria… why are you here?" I whisper. She removes the small towel from her head, and stands up.

"Hello Yuura!" she says. "Starting today, I'm going to be your new coach. I'm going to get you to the Grand Prix final, where you're going to win." She winks. I can't hold myself back as I let out an inhuman scream.

 _Not once over the years has she ever ceased to surprise me._


	3. Episode Two, Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yuri On Ice, and have no rights whatsoever on the story and its characters.**

Episode Two, Part One : Two Yuras ?! Drama at Yu-topia !

Miko ran all the way from his ballet studio as soon as he heard the rumor. He barges in and calls for me.

"Yuura! Why aren't you answering your phone?" He wipes the snow from his hair, exhaling.

"What's wrong?" asks Mom, welcoming him at the door.

"Everything's wrong!" answers Miko. "There's a rumor that Viktoria is going to be Yuura's coach!"

"Well I guess that explains what she's doing here, then."

I hear the faintest "What", followed by quick footsteps just before I see my ballet master enter. His mouth falls agape when he sees Viktoria sleeping on the inn's floor, her dog Makkachin's muzzle resting on her stomach.

 _Let's pause. I'm Yuura Katsuki, remember? I'm in a bit of a slump right now, but I'm a top dancer recognized internationally! Back home for the first time in five years, I was thinking of ways to keep my career going, when my idol Viktoria suddenly appeared to me out of nowhere! I still can't believe she's really here! By the way, Viktoria Nikiforov is a living legend in classical dance. I never dreamed she'd be interested in me, but she came to the inn and claimed she would be my coach to help me win the Grand Prix next season. Oh, and did I mention she was stark naked when she did so? Because she was._

"Yuura!" yelps Miko. "Why is Viktoria sleeping in one of the inn's robes?!"

"She soaked in the hot spring for a while, and had dinner, then fell asleep..." I explain matter-of-factly.

"It's big news in Russia," says the dancer. "She's taking next season off and is considering her next move. Rumor has it that when she saw the video of you dancing her routine, she was struck with inspiration, and that's when she dropped everything and decided to be your coach."

My eyes widen with shock. What?! In what parallel dimension have I fallen for this to be happening?

"Viktoria came here because she chose you, Yuura. You brought her here! Isn't it incredible?" Incredible indeed. How could she drop everything for me? I clutch my chest, dumbfounded. It really doesn't seem real.

Meanwhile, in Russia.

Yura Plisetsky grips her phone tightly in rising anger. "Viktoria went to Japan to become Yuura Katsuki's coach? The fat pig? Did she forget the promise she made to me?" She drops her stuff, now boiling with anger. "Yakira! Where are you?! Explain this to me, dammit!"

The journalists were interviewing the bitter coach on the steps of the Yoganova Academy of Ballet of Saint-Petersburg. "Viktoria wants to take time off until she finds her motivation again. I can't blame her and I accept her decision, but I doubt she'll be able to return if she takes a break now."

"Is it true that she's left to coach Yuura Katsuki in Japan?" foolishly asks a journalist.

Yakira angrily snatches the mike from the journalist's hands, and yells for everyone to hear. "That woman only ever thinks of herself! She could never be anyone's coach!"

Viktoria sneezes herself awake, and Miko and I jump in surprise. "She's awake," I whisper out of pure awe. She sits back facing us, and turns to me. "I'm starving," she declares, her beautiful accent rolling the "r"'s in her sentence. Her robes slump from her shoulder, revealing her pearl-white bare skin.

"What do you want to eat? There's plenty of food!" I gesticulate nervously, trying to make her feel welcomed.

She thinks for a moment. "What's your favorite food, Yuura? As your coach, I think it's important for me to know."

I sprint to the living room to ask mom to cook something. Soon enough, she's done preparing my favorite dish, which was named the inn's specialty because of my love for it. For the record, there's even a plastic version of it in the hall, right where the guests have to leave their shoes. Viktoria opens wide eyes as Mom lays the bowl in front of her. "Our specialty, the pork cutlet bowl. Extra large!"

"Wow! Amazing!" She grabs the chopsticks and takes a bite. Immediately, her expression changes radically, and she lets out a cry of pure satisfaction in Russian. I'll have to search what _Vkusno_ means, but I'm pretty sure it's something in the line of "delicious".

"This is too good for words! Is this what God eats?!" She downs her bowl in a record amount of time, wiping the corners of her mouth with delight.

"I'm glad you like it," I mumble, fumbling with my hands and smiling like an idiot.

"Yuura gains weight easily, so she was only allowed to eat it when she won a competition. Isn't it right Yuura?" chimes Miko in.

"Is that so? So have you eaten this pork cutlet bowl recently?" asks Viktoria.

"Sure, they're my favorite!" I answer, not catching on with the sarcasm. "I eat them all the time!"

"Why? You haven't won anything lately," remarks the Russian dancer. "With that pig's body of yours, a lesson would be meaningless." Embarrassed, I try to pull down my shirt, but it's as if my clothes were three sizes too small and they simply won't cover any roll. "You need to get back to your weight from last year's Grand Prix final, at the least… or I can't coach you. Until then, why don't you lay off the pork cutlet bowls? Okay, little piggy?"

"Huh? I feel like I should be insulted, but..."

Miro shows up in the living room, frowning like his usual self. "Hey Yuura, what's up with all these boxes?" he says, pointing at the room full of brown moving Fed-Ex boxes.

"You think you can take them to the room where I'll be staying?" asks Viktoria, grinning widely.

Both Miko and I repeat her last word, dumbfounded. I figured she would have to stay in Japan, but that close to me? At _all times_? I help Miro move all of Viktoria's stuff, both amazed and annoyed at the amount of stuff she has actually taken with her.

"What an incredibly adorable little room!" she remarks, looking at each corner. "Is there a sofa?"

 _Little? It's one of our banquet rooms!_ "No, sorry. I know it's kinda small, but it's the only room we had available!" I pant a bit from the exercise of the box-moving.

"I'll make it work, don't you worry." she winks. "Oh, and we can defer my coaching fees for now. I'll bill you once you've won something."

"Okay… thank you?"

She smiles, then gets down on one knee to be closer to me. "Now then. I want to know everything about you, Yuura." Her voice is very different from how it was seconds earlier, it's much more suave. She takes my chin by the tip of her slender fingers, and inclines my face so I look straight into her icy blue eyes. "Like what kind of studio you dance at, and what hobbies you have, and if there's a guy you like." My stomach forms a knot at this point, and my heart skips a beat when she slides her other hand along my sleeve to reach and grab my hand. "Let's get to know each other." At this point, she leans closer to me. "A relationship like this should be built on trust, don't you think?" _What is she doing?! She's so close to my face now, she could kiss me and_ \- I turn beet-red and get away as quickly as I can, backing in the corridor.

Viktoria stands there, stunned: "What's wrong? Why'd you run away?"

"Uh- I had, uh… a leg cramp!" I lie, embarrassed by my own emotions. _I still can't handle being close to her!_ She's been a distant, almost surreal entity for so long, and now she comes into my life and wants to know me and touch me?

Later that night, as I barricade myself in my room, she comes knocking at my door. "Yuura! Let's have a slumber party! Come on, open up, it's a perfect way for us to learn more about each other!" I can imagine her perfectly, with her duvet and pillow, and Makkachin trotting in circles around her.

I stand guard to block the door and protest loudly against that idea. "Yuura..." she pleads from outside. I gasp as I notice my abnormally large collection of posters which decorates each wall of the room with Viktoria's face. Should she enter, she'd be mortified! While she keeps on moaning at the door for me to open, I take them all down at lightning speed. Sitting on my bed, I look at the very familiar face on one of them.

We've barely ever spoken, she seemed like a glittering Goddess beyond my reach, and now she's right here. As I try to fall asleep that night, I realize the reason my heart's pounding: I'm happy!

The next morning, Viktoria takes me for a run around Hasetsu. As she rides a bike and cheerfully salutes every person we meet, I cough my lungs out trying to keep up. When we finally reach Castle Show Center, she makes a grand entry like her usual self, presenting herself as my new coach from now on to the Nishigoris. Since the place is empty like always, Yuno allows Viktoria to use the main stage for a bit of practice. Should the place have been filled to the brim, he wouldn't have had the heart to refuse seeing his idol live, anyway. We all watch seated a bit further down as she does figure upon figure for our mesmerized eyes to see. Yuno is in complete awe, but the triplets are all geared up to publish everything on social medias.

"Can we upload them this time?" asks one of them to me.

"This isn't for the public, fanboys!" I reproach.

"So this is for real?" says Takeeshi, more to herself than to me. I nod anyway.

"She said she'd like to use this as our primary training stage for now, it that OK?"

Takeeshi slaps me on the back, once again with incomparable force. "I'll talk to the boss, but I'm sure that won't be a problem! Viktoria teaching you herself must be a dream come true, uh?"

I wouldn't have said better myself. When I was twelve, Viktoria was sixteen and already a top worldwide ballerina. I've imitated her for years, trying to equal her genius, and now I find out that watching a video of _me_ somehow inspired _her_? That doesn't even seem possible! What was it? What did she see in me?

"Remember you're not setting foot on this stage until you drop some weight little piggy!" she taunts me, breaking the spell. Not exactly awesome in the pep talk department, though, is she?

Later that day, as I join Miko at his ballet school for some training and barre, we discuss the Viktoria case.

"Maybe she was just looking for an excuse to take a break." he says, kinda dropping a bomb here.

"Come on, don't say that." I plead, clutching my chest in pain. "It's what I think too, but I don't like hearing it!"

"Listen. You wanna keep dancing, don't you? Then you need all the help you can get! Now let's trim some fat, shall we?" He's back at it again with his fabulousness, as he talks while doing a pirouette and ending with an arabesque. I meekly agree, knowing that I'm in to suffer.

These days, Miko was a ballet instructor, but when he was younger he used to travel all over the world as a dancer. He won so many prizes, even a Benois de la Danse! When I was younger, my parents signed me up for classes with him, and I would spent more time in ballet class than home. He's the one who pushed me to continue, and helped me reach my current level. He's always been really supportive, but he does like to meddle…


	4. Episode Two, Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yuri On Ice, and have no rights whatsoever on the story and its characters.**

Episode Two, Part Two : Two Yuras ?! Drama at Yu-topia !

I was training in the park when Viktoria questioned me about him. "So, do you have feelings for Miko?" she asks. I fumble with my words in a very suspicious manner, and deny it. Although at some point it might have been true, I mostly always thought about Miko as a mentor.

"So do you have a lover now?" presses the Russian, and I keep saying no. "What about ex-lovers?"

"I'd rather not talk about it..."

"Then let's talk about me!" she says. "Let's see, my first lover was-" But I interrupt her. It's too weird.

She sighs, and we sit without a word on each side of the bench. Makkachin interrupts the heavy silence with his barks, and we turn to him. "Hey Yuura. What's that building up there?"

"People call it Hasetsu Castle, but inside it's really a ninja house." I add for dramatic effect. Viktoria gasps.

"Really? No way!" She grabs her phone and asks me to take a picture of her and Makkachin in front of the Castle. When I'm done, she posts it on her Instagram account with the enthusiastic tags "#NINJA" and "#AMAZINGDAY"

Unfortunately, Viktoria's enthusiasm on social medias helped rabid fans and journalists find her, and within a week they flooded our Hot Springs to try and take a peek at her. The Castle Show Center isn't spared by the flood, and the Nishigori family tries its best to keep them away.

Trying to ignore the attention my hometown is getting at the moment, I concentrate on shedding my excess weight so I can begin training with Viktoria. It takes me a good week of endless beach joggings, dancing and countless sit-ups to finally reach my goal, knowing that I had started a bit earlier.

On the morning of my victorious weight-in, I run to the Show Center to announce the great news to Viktoria. Passing by the journalists being held back by the Nishigori triplets, I catch my breath at the doors.

"Yuura..." whisper the boys in unison.

"Hey boys, guess what! My weight's back to what it was before the Grand Prix final!" Joining hands, I prepare to enter. "Now Viktoria will finally give me permission to dance." Just as I push the glass doors, I feel a great kick in my back and I'm projected inside, landing flat on my back after some bizarre flip. "Uh?" A shoe lands on my face, and I protest.

"All of this is your stupid fault, now SAY YOU'RE SORRY!" Yura Plisetsky?! What's she doing here?! And why is she standing on my face?! She insults me some more, then steps off and leans against the counter. "A long time ago, Viktoria promised she would choreograph a variation for me. She promised you too?"

I get up, rubbing my forehead. "Uh, we haven't exactly gotten around talking about variations..."

"Uh?! If you're not working on a new variation, then what have you been doing?! Why is she wasting time on you?" She comes closer to me, and looks at me smugly. "If she knew about your little session in the bathroom at the Grand Prix final, she'd realize there's no point in training a big crybaby like you!"

The Russian Princess… she'd humiliated me once, I wouldn't let her do it again. I smile, which irritates her. She's really underestimating me.

"I don't know what history you and Viktoria have. You should talk to her yourself!" I tell her, smiling. "It's not like I made Viktoria come to Hasetsu. She came because she wanted to be my coach." Yura follows me to the entrance of the representation room, and when we open the doors she notices Viktoria training on stage. We sit to watch.

"I recognize those moves," she mumbles. "They're for the variation Viktoria was choreographing for next season."

"What?"

"Before she decided to come here she was putting together routines for next season. But she was really torn. Surprising the audience has always been what she cared about most: for years the dancing world has worshiped her, now no matter what she does no one's surprised anymore. She knows that, and it really gets to her. She doesn't feel inspired, and without inspiration you're as good as dead." Yura's tone changes back to the smug. "I wonder if she'll let me use her program. She doesn't need it if she's going to take off this season. If she gives me a chance I know I can surprise the audience; I'm going to make my debut as a senior and win the Grand Prix final. But I need Viktoria's help to do it."

"Wow, you're confident..." I can't help but say. She's actually a monster of ego and self-confidence, compared to me. Who isn't, actually?

"Hey Viktoria, you got time for a little chat?!" she screams across the room. Viktoria stops what she was doing and waves at us.

"Hey, I didn't even know you were here! I'm surprised Yakira let you come! You need something?" Yura lets out an inhuman scream, but Viktoria won't stop smiling. To anyone else it would be really unnerving, but I find it really comic. "Uh-oh, that's not a happy face. Let me guess, I forgot to do something I said I would do?"

She gets off the stage, and kisses Yura on the cheeks, although the blonde one is fuming. The teenager explains the reason she came, and Viktoria just keeps smiling and laughing:

"I remember now!" she admits, "It totally slipped my mind! I'm sorry, but you know how I forget stuff sometimes."

"Yeah, painfully aware of that…" grumbles the other. "But I'm holding you to your promise! You'll choreograph my new program like you said! We're going back to Russia!"

I gasp: what will Viktoria say to that? She just got there, but what if she follows her morals and stays true to her word? I turn to her, my eyes probably betraying my fear of her leaving. She loses her smile, and thinks for a second, her fingers tapping on her chin. I hold my breath in anticipation as she does so.

"Okay I got it!" she finally says. "I'm going to choreograph a program for both of you to the same role!"

Both the Russian teenager's and my faces drop at the same time, and we point to each other, protesting loudly against this idea. There's no way we could play in the same field, we're totally not on the same level!

"Don't worry, girls, this role has two different arrangements," arguments Viktoria. "I've been trying to decide which one to use. I'll design two choreographs using different portions of the same ballet. The programs will be revealed in one week! The two of you will compete to see which one can surprise the audience more."

My stomach drops to my feet, and I try to protest against it. "A competition? Is that really necessary?!" But Yura silences me by approving with her mentor.

"Okay Viktoria, and you'll have to do whatever the winner wants. What do you say?"

"Perfect, I love this sort of things!" beams the champion, grinning from one ear to the other.

"Wait a minute!" familiar voices call from behind her, where the triplets are standing smugly and maliciously like their usual selves. "If you wanna use our stage, you better let us into the action." Oh jeez, here we go… "We'll have ourselves an epic face-off between Russia and Japan!"

Of course, Viktoria joins them in their frenzy, cheering audibly for the idea. "It's gonna be big! Let's get things going!" I feel like all this isn't going to do any good to my anxiety. But when the triplets have an idea, what is there to do to stop them? Before I knew it, they had gotten their show on the road, and everyone would get excited for the Hot Springs Gala, presented by Viktoria Nikiforov in one week's time! There was really no way I could escape this...

Yura does not stop pouting all the way to my place, and when we do arrive she looks around in a disgusted manner. "This place is a real hovel," she spits. "Where's my room anyway?"

I gasp: "What? You're staying here!?"

Yura turns around and frowns at me, before smugly declaring: "No way I'm letting you have Viktoria to yourself all the time, fattie! So I'm staying here, okay?!"

 _Does she ever stop screaming?_ "If I say no, any chance you'll actually leave?" She just frowns even more, and is about to sass me back when Viktoria chimes in.

"The hot springs here are divine..."

"I'm not taking a bath with other people, now goodnight!" the blonde teen slams the door to the storage room behind her, but comes out less than three seconds after. "I want food! And a bath!" she demands.

We let her bathe for a while in the hot springs, and don't mention how she looked like she actually enjoyed herself when she comes for dinner. We'd probably have died if we had done so. Mom brings in dinner for all of us, and Yura downs her pork cutlet bowl in the blink of an eye. I don't mention the fork she used to eat it, I'm actually glad there's something here that she enjoys.

"So good!" she says, gulping the last bite. Miro appears at the door, and spots her sitting at the table.

"Jeez Yuura, you have another visitor?" he asks dully. Yura turns around in surprise, and Miro's eyes open wide. "No way! She looks just like my idol, Takia!"

Takia is from a very popular band here in Japan, and Miro has always been a real fanboy of hers. Now that he says it, it's true that Yura resembles the girl on his posters quite a lot.

"Her name is Yura too, isn't that funny?" comments Mom.

"Uh?" says my brother. "That's just gonna be confusing. We'll call you Yuria!" Yura protests loudly against that idea, but it's too late. "So where will Yuria be sleeping?"

"Upstairs?" I suggest.

"What, in the storage room?" asks Miro indignantly. "It's gonna need a major cleaning first!" he leaves in a rush, but comes back to ask for my help. I get up and follow him, but just as I leave the room I hear Viktoria teasing Yura about the new nickname and the teenager yelling at her. Viktoria laughs, and I feel pain in my heart. _Oh man. I'm an idiot._

Forgetting all about Miro, his box-moving and his protests for me to come back, I grab my gear and start running to the Castle Center, although it's night time already. I need to be alone, and I need to practice. The other Yura is the one with all the potential. She's so confident. For her first year with the seniors, she's sure she'll win the Grand Prix. And she doesn't turn into a blubbering mess whenever Viktoria talks to her. She belongs with Viktoria, and not me.

The Nishigoris thankfully let me in, and quietly sit at the back to watch me. At some point, I know Viktoria joined them, I can hear then talking at the back of the room. Nevertheless, I focus the best I can on my work and try to forget all about them. I don't even hear Viktoria leaving the Center, Makkachin on her heels.

The next day, I spring out of my bed, excited to have my first real coaching session with Viktoria. I am the one to rush everyone out to the Center, and don't even struggle to run behind the Russians as we head for training. Her usual joyful self, Viktoria salutes every person we meet with a ring from her bell and a happy phrase, and most of them reply using her first name. It's as if she's always lived there, most of the people knowing and liking her. She tries to make Yura say hi, but the teenager is still mad about the stupid nickname she has been given, and refuses to answer it.

After warming up for an hour or so at the center, we are allowed to put on our pointe shoes for our real training. I frantically attempt to tie my ribbons, but I am excited beyond measure. This will decide whether or not it's my last season; if I lose now, I'm done. I get up from the bench and decidedly roll my shoulders. First, I'm going to be the Hot Springs Gala champion, and then I'll set my sights on the Grand Prix final!

We return to the stage, where Viktoria is waiting for us, a small remote in her hand. "We will start by listening to the music. This character has two variations, each with a different theme. It's the White Swan variation and the Black Swan variation, from Swan Lake. Now tell me, have you ever spent much time thinking about love?"

A light blush creeps to my cheeks, but I shake my head. Yura denies it, as well.

"Alright then, how does this song make you feel?" the senior asks, turning on the first variation music. It's very slow, has a lot of violin in it. The music itself is very light and pure. It sounds like something I could use for one of my variations.

"It has a very pure innocent sound, like someone who hasn't experienced love yet," I comment. Yura rolls her eyes and huffs at my opinion.

"Yeah whatever I think it sucks," she spits, crossing her arms. "This innocence crap makes me want to puke, bleurgh."

Viktoria skips on to the next variation, which is way faster and enthusiastic. I would probably not be able to follow the rhythm if I tried.

"This sounds like a completely different character."

"I call dibs!" Announces Yura, looking at me defiantly. "This is the one I want to dance to!"

Viktoria turns the music off. "The first variation is about unconditional love, the character longs for someone who will break the spell and love her forever. The second one is more dominating, the theme is sexual love and the character emanates of seduction. I'm going to have the two of you dance to these opposing themes. Here are the assignments: you get the White Swan!" She points at Yura, "And you get the Black Swan!" she points at me.

There's a stunned silence as we process what just happened, then I start screaming in panic while Yura demands we switch roles.

Viktoria holds her hands up, demanding silence so she can justify her choice: "You should always try to do the exact opposite of what people are expecting from you; how else can you surprise them? That's my motto." She smiles in her adorable fashion, which contrasts with the words that follow. "The truth is, you're both actually far more mediocre than you think. You need to be more self-aware. I'm surprised you don't realize how much work you both need to do on your images: right now to the audience, you're just a piglet and a kitten." Both my Russian counterpart and I are choking at the harshness of her words. The way she says it with a large smile is very weird. "You have better be up to my standards by next week or I won't continue to work with either of you. But don't worry, as fans of mine I'm sure you will manage." I'm still voiceless, but Yura has regained her composure and is pouting like her usual self.

"Okay fine, I'll dance to the White Swan… my senior debut depends on it. But you had better give me a choreography that I can win with!"

Viktoria just crosses her own arms, still smiling. "Whether you win or not is up to you. It would be a winning choreography if I danced it."

"If I win you are coming back to Russia with me, okay?! And you'll be my coach! Well do you accept those terms?"

The elder Russian nods. "I do." Yura smirks at this answer, and I sigh silently.

"Well? What do you want from me?" The silver-haired woman turns to me. "If you win, what is your reward?"

I think about it for a second, and something automatically pops into my mind. It's a bit weird, but I know it's what I truly want.

"To… eat with you… pork cutlet bowls." Both Russians stare at me with surprise painted over their faces. "I wanna keep on winning, and keep on eating pork cutlet bowls, so I'll dance to the Black Swan, Viktoria, and I'll give it all the seduction I've got in me!" _When did I start yelling?_

"Good." She smiles again, and I feel like I'm melting from the inside. " That's what I like to hear!"

We are seven days away from the Gala now...


End file.
